


On Accident

by sammysouffle (talesandthings)



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, Crushes, Fluff, Foggy Nelson is a riot, Friendship, Gen, Humor, M/M, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 05:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11396508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesandthings/pseuds/sammysouffle
Summary: Matt almost had a heart attack when Foggy told him what he had done.





	On Accident

Matt almost had a heart attack when Foggy told him what he had done. 

“You did what?”

He heard Foggy shift from one foot to another like a child. He scratched the back of his head before he repeating himself. “I married Castle.”

“What the hell do you mean you married Frank Castle?” Matt asked incredulously.

Foggy’s heart was steady. His voice had a slight waver so he was definitely nervous but he wasn’t pulling a prank on Matt.

“Do you want me to paint you detailed and vivid picture?” Foggy threw back.

“If you do, I won’t be able to see it.”

“Oh for fuck’s sak-” Foggy groaned and Matt heard him move a bit closer. “-you know what I’m talking about!”

“I really don't.” 

Foggy let out another frustrated noise and stomped his feet against the floor. “I don’t know how much simpler I can make this, Matt. I. Married. Frank. Castle. In. Vegas.” He said each word slowly like he was talking to a kid. 

“Okay, that’s the most cliche thing I’ve ever heard,” Matt pointed out. “Please don’t tell you married him while you were drunk-” When Foggy’s heart sped up, Matt knew he had his answer. “Oh god, Foggy, no.”

“It was a mistake, Matt. Stuff happened, we got drunk, and then I woke up handcuffed to the bed next morning with a ring on my finger.” Foggy announced in the most Foggy way possible. It was a bit- no a lot weird just how nonchalant he was about the whole thing.

And then it hit Matt. Foggy’s freaking out.  

“Shit. This is all my fault,” Matt tried taking the blame on himself. It wasn’t without reason. “I should have never asked him to become your bodyguard.” He added. 

A few months ago, while Matt and Foggy were still at odds, Matt asked Castle to keep an eye on Foggy. Foggy had to go to a conference on behalf of his firm and Castle decided to go with him. Much to Matt’s surprise, the guy actually took his job a little too seriously.

“Well, if you didn’t then I would be dead instead of married right now,” Foggy informed him. His voice sounded so small and scared. 

That sent a spark of anger through Matt's body. He knew he should have gone with Foggy.

Matt took a step towards Foggy and followed his breath to figure out where he was standing before reaching out and resting his hands on Foggy's shoulders. Foggy flinched slightly but he didn’t shrug Matt off.  

“What happened?” Matt asked worriedly. He let his hands rub gentle, reassuring circles on Foggy’s shoulders.

“Apparently, Fisk’s men found out that I was going out of Daredevil’s territory,” Foggy gulped again. “-but apparently no one told them that The Punisher was my bodyguard. Imagine their surprise,” he tried to joke. Foggy was terrible when it came to uncomfortable situations. 

“Are you okay?” Matt asked and moved one of his hands to rest it on Foggy’s cheek.

Foggy immediately leaned into his touch. His cheeks were cold because of the air conditioning in Matt’s office. “Yeah, I’m okay.” He sighed and then added, “No, actually, I’m not okay. I can’t even enjoy the fact that I had a total Rachel Marron moment.”

Matt felt his forehead scrunch up and he pressed his lips into a thin line. “Frank carried you to safety in the rain?”

“Well, no,” Foggy chuckled lightly. “But he did get all worried and made sure I was okay.”

“That’s kind of what he was there for. And while I’m glad you’re okay, I’m a little concerned about your accidental marriage. You know you can’t stay married to him, right?”

“I know,” Foggy replied with a hint of sadness in his voice.

“Wait. Do you _want to_ stay married to him?”

“No!” Foggy answered a little too quickly and his heart sped up again. “Why- why would I wanna be married to someone- so- so-”

“So what?” Matt asked removing his hands from Foggy’s cheek. He crossed his arms over his chest and gave Foggy what he hoped was an unamused look.

“So _murder-y_ ,” Foggy replied after seconds of hesitance. Matt had a feeling that’s not what he wanted to say.

“Oh- kay…” Matt trailed off. “I’ll find you a divorce lawyer and get the annulment paperwork started then.”

“Sounds- sounds good.” 

“Foggy... “ Matt mumbled and let his arms fall beside him. “Do you like him?”

“What? No!”

“ _Foggy_ ”

“Fine!” Another groan reverberated through Foggy’s chest. “I might have a teeny tiny crush on him. Just a little bit, though, I promise! I mean the guy saved my life. Maybe it’s a bit of hero worship. That’s all. You believe me, don’t you?”

“I do.” He really doesn’t. 

He just chose to believe the lie because of a teeny tiny crush of his own. 


End file.
